


curses, cats and confessions

by 두지 (duji)



Series: love scenario [5]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Confessions, Fantasy elements, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kisses, Kyan Reki becomes Nyan Reki, Langa is in love, M/M, Pining Langa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duji/pseuds/%EB%91%90%EC%A7%80
Summary: “The curse of the cat falls upon those who are afraid.”Langa coughs, waving his hand to let the smoke dissipate. After it clears up, his gaze falls to the heterochromatic, sharp eyes of a gorgeous woman, wearing a white kimono. With... cat ears and a tail. She had snow-white hair, silky and long that it reached just above her hip.“I’m here to simply help you.”She flips her hair, wearing a small smile on her pink lips.Her lilting voice snapped Langa out of his trance. “Help me...?”She steps forward, not breaking eye contact with Langa.“To confess.”
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: love scenario [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131377
Comments: 3
Kudos: 178





	curses, cats and confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be titled "Nyan Reki" since I intended this to be Reki just being a cat boy but I decided to give this fic plot so yeah...
> 
> Please excuse the mistakes. I wrote this for two hours straight and it’s already midnight I need to sleep. I’ll just edit this later.

_The rain was getting heavier and heavier, drumming on the soaked ground._

_Langa steps on a puddle and he tries not to slip on the wet concrete as he ran towards his school with a small, yellow umbrella. He missed the bus because he accidentally overslept and seeing no taxi nearby, he opted to run, given that that’s his only option._

_Thankfully, he was almost there, the gates of the school and the Canadian flag just around the block._

_The police guard greets him by the front gates, asking for his I.D. “You’re late, kid.”_

_“I’m sorry.” Langa gave him his I.D., huffing. “I missed the bus, sir.”_

_“It’s alright. Just be careful when you walk. You might slip.” The guard opens the gate and Langa thanks him. Just before he enters the beige building, though, he hears a small,_ “Meow.” 

_Langa turns his head to see a white kitten—almost soaked, if not for the lid of the brown box barely shielding it. It was shivering, and its blue and green eyes were looking at Langa sadly._

_Taking pity on it, Langa secures his umbrella on top of it so that the rain wouldn’t go straight towards the kitten. “There you go. Goodbye.” He waves to the kitten_ _and_ _he walks inside._

_He can just buy another umbrella when he and his mom go to the mall._

* * *

_Did you know about the curse of the cat?_

Langa walks past the store of TVs as he proceeded to walk home. The final days of rain began its fall on the orange-lit streets of Okinawa, and while it wasn’t raining, it was still a bit cold so he wore his blue scarf and jacket to keep him warm. 

It has gone dark, already, since he spent his time in Reki’s house to complete their assignment. 

Well, technically, that was his goal at first, but he and some higher being who can read his mind know that his main reason involves that of a cherry-haired boy rather than complicated algebra worksheets. 

Spending time with his best friend who he, also, fell in love with felt like a blessing and a curse, honestly. A blessing because he gets to spend time with Reki with the excuse of Langa using his best friend privileges; and a curse because it’s a gamble at most. 

And while Langa is somewhat content with what they have right now... He, from time to time, has some thoughts of finally confessing and upgrading their relationship. Fear is what makes him reconsider, though. Fear of losing the tight bond he has with Reki right now. So, if he knew that confessing would make things awkward between him and Reki, he’d rather not confess at all. 

The puddle of rainwater lets out small ripples when his leather shoes stepped on it, making his way to the front gate of his home. He fixed his blue hair and takes off his shoes before going inside, and as he walks to his room, he sees his mom already sleeping on her own bed. 

He lays his bag beside his bed, along with his scarf and jacket, and finally snuggled on the warm comfort of the thick white blanket. It reminds him of Reki’s mellow hugs, and Langa finds himself smiling at the thought. 

He wonders if Reki was thinking of him, while the redhead was wrapped like a burrito in his bed. 

_Cute..._ Langa’s mind whispers. 

He wonders, too, if Langa would be able to hug Reki in his own bed. Just the two of them, spending the night together as... a couple. 

Langa’s face steams, and as much as he wanted to deny it, he imagined the pillow he’s hugging right now as Reki—by his side, dozing off, probably drooling. Langa chuckles, holding the pillow closer as he closes his eyes, letting slumber overtake his body. 

* * *

**“Did you know about the curse of the cat?”**

An unfamiliar yet sweet voice resonates, making Langa’s eyes shoot open. It was black all around him, even the ground he stands on. “Where...” 

**“You there.”**

Langa turns, seeing a... white cat, sitting, with big heterochromatic eyes—blue and green. They looked pretty. “Who... are you?” 

**“You’re Langa, yes?”**

“Yes.” Langa nods. “How did you know?” 

**“Hasegawa Langa. 18. Canadian.”** The cat spoke and Langa should be weirded out, but all he could think of was when he recalled the A.I. of Cherry-san. Carla, was it? **“I know all about you.** **”**

Langa squints his eyes. “Okay...” 

**“I am a spirit. A match-making one, to be exact.”** The cat walks towards him. **“And we are in your dream.”**

_Matchmaking? I never heard of those..._

“This is a dream?” Langa asks, dumbly. Of course, this is a dream. There are no talking white cats in real life! “But... why are you here?” 

**“You’re in love with someone, right?”**

Langa’s eyes widen. “How did you--” 

**“I told you I know all about you.”** The cat cuts him off. **“Besides, even if you don’t tell me, it’s written all over you. You’re quite obvious.”** It continues. **_“_ ** **Not that it’s a bad thing.”**

Langa looks away. “Why are we discussing about this...?” 

The cat chortles and Langa could only cover his face with his arms crossed when the cat poofs into white smoke. 

**“The curse of the cat falls upon those who are afraid.”**

Langa coughs, waving his hand to let the smoke dissipate. After it clears up, his gaze falls to the heterochromatic, sharp eyes of a gorgeous woman, wearing a white kimono. With... cat ears and a tail. She had snow-white hair, silky and long that it reached just above her hip. **“I’m here to simply help you, Hasegawa Langa.”** She flips her hair, wearing a small smile on her pink lips. 

“Help me...?” Her lilting voice snapped Langa out of his trance. "With what?"

She steps forward, not breaking eye contact with Langa. **“To confess.”**

Okay, so this is a dream. Dreams hold your inner desires. That’s true. But it should have stuff that you recently saw or thought of. And Langa doesn’t remember watching a movie with this cat lady as a character... 

**“I’m not a character, stupid human.”**

Oh. Now she can read his mind. 

**“Of course, I can. I’m a spirit, remember?”** She crossed her arms. 

“I don’t get it,” Langa admits. “So, you’re going to help me confess?” 

**“Precisely.”**

“But how?” 

**“That-- You have to find out.”** The cat woman says, making Langa frown. **“However, since I’m kind, I’ll give you a hint.”**

Langa pays his full attention to her. 

**“At the end of the day, you’ll need to kiss the person you love. If not, the curse stays permanent.”**

“W-What?!” Langa stutters. “Kiss?!” 

**“Yes.”** Cat lady blows smoke from her kiseru. (Was she holding that before?) **“Also, my name is Ai.”**

Langa wrinkles his nose in disgust. 

**“I know what you’re thinking, but please don’t associate me with a human named** **_Adam._ ** **”** Ai furrows her brows. **“Anyway, that is all I need to say.”**

“But you never explained anything.” 

**“I’m positive you can figure it out, Hasegawa Langa,”** Ai turns her back, and she waves a single hand. **“Then, I’ll be going now.”**

“Wait--” 

She snaps her fingers. 

* * *

Langa’s blue eyelashes flutter and he closes it again when his eyes meet the slightly bright light from the window. He groans, shifting on his bed, glancing at the window. 

He stares at the ceiling for a good two minutes, recalling every bit of his dream. “Ai...” He blinks. “Weird...” Langa finally sits up, scratching his blue bedhead, and he stretched, shrugging the dream off. 

He can think about it later, maybe after picking Reki up by their house. 

* * *

“Reki?” Langa calls from outside. _That dummy... He’s probably still sleeping._

“Oh? Langa-kun?” 

Langa tilts his head to see Reki’s mom, who was holding a plate of rice. “Good morning, Mrs. Kyan.” 

“Good morning to you too, Langa-kun.” She smiles. “Come in, come in.” 

Langa steps on the wooden floor, tailing Reki’s mom to the kitchen. “Is... Reki still asleep?” 

“Ah, he’s in his room. He’s been acting weird, this morning,” She sighs. “Could you check on him for me?” 

_Weird?_ Langa gives her a brief nod. “Okay.” Then, he goes to knock on Reki’s door. “Reki?” 

“L-Langa?” Reki voices out. 

“What’s wrong? Can I come in?” 

There’s a beat of silence before the doorknob twitched, unlocking, and the door creaks slightly when it opens. “Go ahead...” 

“Reki--” Langa fully opens the door, but as he does, he goes rigid. 

Langa’s jaw drops, wordless as he tries to process the rather... adorable sight in front of him. 

Reki has cat ears. _Cat ears and a tail._ Reki’s cat ears moved when he stands up, his tail moving slowly. Langa can’t help but cover his mouth because of the shock and... getting lovestruck at the same time. 

He gulps. 

He seriously needs to stop thinking about that dream. Now, he doesn’t even know if this is part of his fantasies or _reality._ He doesn’t even know if what’s worse! 

“Don’t freak out okay?” Reki’s gaze drops to the floor, red sprawled in his cheeks. “I don’t know where they came from.” 

_How am I not_ _gonna_ _freak out?!_ Langa screamed internally. 

“Are....” Langa clears his throat. “Are you real?” 

“Huh?” Reki tilts his head and, oh my god, he looks too cute with those cat ears on. He reaches for Langa’s wrist, squeezing it. “’course, I’m real!” 

It was only then when Langa fully registers that Reki was standing too close and is holding his wrist, and Langa instinctively backs away. When did his dreams become too... _realistic_ all of a sudden?! 

“Hey, Langa!” Reki slaps his cheeks. 

Reki’s hands are too warm and too soft to be a dream. So, this isn’t a dream. Okay, this is real. _This is real._

The dream... 

**_“I’m simply here to help you.”_ **

_Ai..._ Langa shakes his head. _No way... No way, no way, no way!_

“I think you’re gonna find this weird. I don’t blame you." Reki scratches the back of his neck. “I find it weird too.” He lets out a huff. “But I really don’t know how this happened.” 

“I... I see.” 

“I also don’t know if I’m gonna go to school like this...” Reki mumbles. 

“Can I...” 

“Hmm?” 

“Can I touch your... ears?” 

Reki looks a bit confused as to why Langa wanted to touch it, but Langa can blame it on his love for the redhead. “Sure...” 

Langa didn’t think twice. With careful yet excited hands, his finger grazes on one of them, and it _twitched_. 

_They’re real._

He inspects it, letting his hands feel the furry ears. It was soft to the touch and even the color perfectly matched Reki’s hair. Langa’s heart melts.

He can get used to this... 

“Mm--” Reki makes a sound, making Langa jump and he immediately stops his hands. 

“I-I’m sorry!” 

“It’s okay. I’m...” Reki crinkles his eyes. “I’m just not used to it yet, I guess.” 

“But... can you hide it?” Langa asks as he clears his throat. “Your ears and tail, I mean.” 

Reki hums before he pulls the hoodie of his jacket to cover his ears. “Maybe like this?” 

“How about your tail?” 

Reki reaches for it, grabbing the furry tail and keeping it in place. He hides it by putting it inside his hoodie. “It feels uncomfy when I do this, though.” 

Langa makes a face. “Maybe... you shouldn’t go to school.” 

“But I still have that supplementary test I need to take!” Reki whines and the hood of his cover falls, revealing his ears once again. “Oh, shoot.” Langa tries his best not to scream about how it fits him. 

“... You can’t take it on another day?” 

“I can’t..."

Langa sighs. “You think you can hide it for the rest of the day?” 

“I’ll just go to the bathroom for a quick break before I hide it again.” Reki grins, taking his bag on top of his bed. “Let’s go, we’re gonna be late.” 

* * *

Time felt so _slow._

Langa wished that he could think about anything besides... _Nyan Reki,_ but he can’t even if he tries to come up with another topic—like maybe, the current lesson about chemistry. However, is thinking about _the wonderful world of chemical bonds,_ as their teacher phrases it, really gonna help his mind? 

No. _Of course, not._

Beside him, Reki yawned as he wobbles on his desk, sketching something because of boredom.

 _How can he look so unbothered?!_ It’s unfair that Langa’s the only one stressing out about this. It’s like Reki’s used to having cat ears! 

_God, please... Let it be break time already!_

* * *

“Nice. There’s no people.” Reki’s voice bounced off the restroom’s walls and Langa immediately shushes him. 

“They might hear!” 

“They won’t, they won’t.” Reki reassures but Langa only frowns harder.“It’s alright.” 

_No, everything is not alright!_ Langa wants to say but he stays quiet. _Everything is not_ daijobu! 

Reki removes his hoodie and lets his tail free. “Whoo... It felt like forever!” He stretched his arms, and he, honestly, looks like a real cat when he does it. “Wait for me, okay?” He goes to one of the stalls and Langa pressed his back on the wall, feeling a bit of relief. 

**“Langa.”**

Langa turns his head left and right before he sees... “C-Cat lady?!” 

**“It’s Ai.”** Ai flicks his forehead, making Langa glare at her weakly. 

“Ow...” 

**“There, do you believe me now?”**

Langa pouts. “Believe in you?” 

**“I know you’ve been doubting me.”** Ai deadpans, crossing her arms. **“So, what are you going to do?”**

“What am... I gonna do?” 

**“Goodness.”** Ai pinched the bridge of her nose. **“From all the humans I visited, you’re the slowest.”**

“I-It’s not my fault!” Langa cries out. 

**“What are you doing to do about the curse?”**

“Well...” Langa dips his chin. "I'll... I'll think of something."

 **“I told you, you only have a day,”** Ai pressed her finger on his chest. **“Or else the curse stays permanent.”**

_A day..._ “Do I really need to say it?” 

**“Do you want Kyan Reki to stay as _Nyan Reki_ , instead?” **

Some part of Langa’s brain whispered ‘yes.’ and he doesn’t know if he should be... _concerned_ with his own mind. “No...” 

**“Then, that’s your answer.”**

“Langa?” Reki opens the door, wearing his hood again. “Who are you talking to?” 

_Shoot!_

When Langa was about to hide Ai behind his back, Reki walks past her, as if there wasn’t a spirit right next to him. Ai shoots Langa a look. One that reads: ‘He can’t see me.’ 

Langa waves his hands frantically. “Oh, nothing, nothing!” 

Reki knits his brows, definitely not buying it, but he shrugs, exiting the restroom. “Okay.” 

“Um... Reki.” Langa and Reki stop just outside the restroom and the blue-haired boy averts his eyes, a hand massaging his nape. “I have something to tell you.” 

_I have to say it._

“What is it?” 

_I can say it. I have to._

“Reki--” Langa holds both of Reki’s shoulders. “-- I... I lo--” 

_“Dude!”_

Langa flinched when he hears one of his classmates yell in their direction. “There you are. Kaoru-sensei is waiting for you!” 

“Oh, right. My supplementary test.” Reki looks at Langa. “Sorry, Langa, I have to go to Kaoru-sensei.” 

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..._ Langa doesn’t realize he was gripping Reki’s shoulders hard because his heart was beating too fast. 

“Langa?” 

“Ah, sorry, sorry!” Langa lets go of the redhead, raising both of his hands in the air. They felt sweaty. 

Reki blinks at him and smiles. “I’ll catch you later, ‘kay?” And he dashes out towards the teacher’s office, together with his classmate. Meanwhile, Langa crouched down on the ground, feeling his face heat up as it goes red like a tomato. 

_I almost said it..._

* * *

If Langa can’t even think straight before, then he is losing his mind at this moment because _now_ that he knows what to do, his brain can’t help but short-circuit whenever he imagines finally saying it out loud. 

“Ah...” _Stupid curse..._ He pressed his forehead on his desk to hide his sulking. _I’m not even ready to say it to him yet. But... Will I even get to say it even without this curse?_

_No..._

Reki’s supplementary test was finished and they were both stuck in the classroom together, with Reki’s eats and tail still concealed within his hoodie. To be fair, they only have two subjects left before they can finally go home—English and algebra. _Damned algebra._

Langa hopes Reki doesn’t notice his face practically planted on his table for the next two hours. 

* * *

_Finally!_

Langa practically jumped out of his seat when the class ended. “Reki!” 

Reki was sleeping on his desk for, probably the whole class, but Langa would be lying if he said Reki doesn’t look cute. _Should I wake him up?_

“Reki.” The classmate from before appears yet again, holding a notebook. 

Langa’s eye twitched. _How many times will you interrupt me...?_

_Mr. Interrupter_ goes up to an unsuspecting Reki. “Oh, he’s asleep.” And he looks at Reki with curiosity. “He’s been wearing the hood of hoodie all day. Doesn’t he feel hot with that on?” His hand goes to the black hood and-- 

_No!_

“Wait!” Langa was too late. His classmate already removed it in one go, and Reki’s cat ears go exposed. The sudden movement made Reki stir, and blinks, waking up. “Wha...?” 

“Reki... You--” 

“Huh?” Reki rubs his eyes and he lifts his chin to see Langa’s terrified face. “Why are you staring?” 

_“You have cat ears!”_

After his classmate says the obvious, Reki goes wide-eyed, hands flying to his ears in an attempt to hide them but to no avail. “Ah--” 

_“Cat ears?”_ The girls and boys huddled around him. _“Woah!”_

_“Is that a costume?”_

_“No way, it looks too real to be a costume!”_

_“Why were you hiding them Reki?!”_

“I-I have to go.” Reki immediately stands up, pulling his hood back on, and races out of the classroom. 

_Damn it..._

“Reki, wait!” Langa goes after him, taking his and Reki’s bag with him. “Reki!” 

Langa follows Reki to the exit until they reached the back of the school. He surges forward when he sees a clearing, he takes Reki’s hand. “Follow me!” Langa searched for anybody who could be watching before he takes a turn. 

They ended up in a shadowed area, Reki’s back against the wall and Langa hovering over him, grounding Reki with two arms. 

“Are...” Reki huffs, taking off his hood. “Are they gone?” 

Langa catches his breath, bowing his head. “I think so...” 

“Thank god...” 

It takes a moment for Langa to let all of _what happened_ sink in. _They knew..._

“Reki...” He mutters. “I’m... I’m sorry.” 

“... What’s wrong, Langa?” 

“I’m... I think it’s my fault why you’re in this mess.” Langa faces him. “I’ll explain it later, but--” he exhales. _It’s now or never. Or else this curse will stay forever..._ “--Reki, do you trust me?” 

“Y-Yeah.” Reki nods. “I trust you.” 

“I want you to... To close your eyes.” Langa gulps, eyes trailing Reki’s lips and he subconsciously bit his own. 

“Okay...” Reki does what he says. “Then?” 

“Just... Just stay still.” Langa takes Reki’s shoulders with shaky hands. _You can do it, Langa. You can do it._

“Langa...?” Reki was waiting.

And all Langa could do was stare at his parted lips. _Calm down..._ His heart wasn’t helping. He was sure Reki could hear how fast it’s going. The butterflies in his stomach, too, were having a party, it seems. 

_Go._

He tilts his head and he shuts his eyes. _You can kiss him._ He inches closer and closer. _You can confess._

Reki’s lips were soft... Langa notes as he felt it brush on his own when he finally closes their distance.

He wonders what he looks like right now. Was he blushing like crazy? Does he look awkward rather than cool? 

Langa felt _something_ wash over his body, from his chest down to his toes. It rattled his _everything_ , happiness overtaking his mind. His heartbeat was getting louder and louder, ringing in his ears. 

And, after what felt like forever, he withdraws. 

“... Langa?” Langa notices the tinge of strawberry in both Reki’s cheeks. It matched his hair and ears. His amber eyes glow. 

“I love you... Reki.” Langa takes Reki, hugging the shorter boy. Too scared to see Reki’s reaction. “I love you.” 

Langa waits for Reki to push him away. Or for Reki to say something like “Ew.” and look at Langa, disgusted. But he doesn’t move. The silence weighing in the air was... getting awkward. 

“Reki, say something...” 

“I’m--” When Reki finally talks, Langa lets go. “You love me?” 

“... Yeah.” 

That’s funny...” Reki lets out a small laugh. Langa braces himself for the rejection. While he is scared, he had to accept it no matter what. 

“I’m sor--” 

“Since I love you too, Langa.” 

_Oh._ “W-What?” 

“Yeah...” 

“Since when?!” 

“Since...” Reki’s amber eyes locked with his blue ones. “Since you managed to get an ollie, I think...” 

Langa pauses, not having any words. He lays his head on Reki’s shoulder as he lets his tense muscles loosen. “Thank you,” he breathes out. “Thank you, Reki.” 

Reki snorts and Langa feels his hands comb his hair. “I didn’t know you felt that way.” 

“Me too...” 

“Hey. My ears are gone.” 

Langa removes himself from Reki’s shoulder. “Really?!” He ruffles Reki’s head, searching for the ears, only to find more of Reki’s hair. “You’re right...” 

Reki, then, turns around, expecting a tail, but that, too, is gone. 

“It worked...” Langa mutters under his breath. 

“Worked?” 

“I-I’ll explain.” 

* * *

“You met a cat lady?!” Reki exclaimed, eyes sparkling with pure enthusiasm as he bounces on Langa’s bed. “That’s so cool!” 

Reki agreed to stay in Langa’s house for the night, after a brief call with his mom. They were curled up in the bed, with the lights turned off, Reki hugging him and Langa couldn’t imagine that he was just wishing for this last night and now, it became true. 

And Reki’s now his _official_ boyfriend. 

“But it was so stressful, though.” Langa sighs, pouting. “You don’t know how much I was worried about this.” 

“So... she cursed you and the only thing that could lift it up was you confessing to me and kissing me?” 

Langa fakes a cough, knowing that he’s already blushing, remembering the kiss earlier. “Yeah..." 

"That's pretty weird."

"I think I should thank her.” 

“You should.” Reki buries his face into Langa’s chest. “You know, I wouldn’t have believed you at first,” Reki admits. “But I witnessed it already so I don’t have to doubt you.” 

“Yeah.” Langa stifles a yawn. 

“It’s been a long day, isn’t it?” Reki chuckles. “Wanna sleep?” 

“I think so.” 

Reki cranes his neck to press a kiss on Langa’s forehead and he mutters a small, “Goodnight.” 

“I love you,” Langa kisses him back. 

“I love you too.” 

Satisfied, Langa, after this rollercoaster of a day, let himself snooze, beside Reki. 

**“My, my.”** Ai smiles, blowing gray, swirling smoke from her kiseru as she observed the already asleep Langa and Reki. **“Humans are really something.”** She returns back to her cat form, paws landing on Langa's floor and she jumps out from Langa’s window, moonlight casting on her white fur. **“I hope you enjoy your days with him. Hasegawa Langa, _my savior._ ” **


End file.
